An Eye Opening Performance
by SageK
Summary: Inspired by the Diva promo vid that was posted yesterday and Sexy Diva Blaine Anderson!
1. Chapter 1

The warm, welcome pressed a body against his own, hands everywhere and tongues dueling in a hot, wet kiss. Deep moans and breathy sighs filled the air, and occasional hiss of _want _mixed in when their hips shifted just so….

Sam latched onto Blaine's neck, heedless of stubble burn, desperate for more, hands roaming over Blaine's leather clad ass and pulling him closer. At the very deliberate action, Blaine threw his head back, dark, sweaty curls clinging to his brow, ridiculously gorgeous, coal lined eyes fluttering closed as a soft cry was torn from his lips. "Sam!"

His voice, rough and thick with lust, seemed to send an electric shock straight to Sam's cock and he whimpered, regretfully abandoning groping Blaine's ass in favor of attacking the fastenings holding his shirt closed, wanting it gone, wanting to be closer, needing more….

Sam awoke with a start, panting and achingly hard, dream images still vivid in his mind. Without hesitation, he plunged a hand into his pajama pants, stroking himself to completion with a few rough jerks, recalling the fantasy of firm lips and hard heat rutting against him.

Lying back against his pillows, shuddering and wrecked in the aftermath, Sam blinked at the ceiling, trying to work out what had just happened. As a general rule, Sam considered himself very open-minded and didn't try to deny (to himself at least) the occasional odd wet dream starring Robert Downey Jr or Johnny Depp, had known he felt attraction to both girls and guys for years, but this was different.

This was Blaine.

His best friend.

He'd never before had a sexual dream about someone he knew whom he wasn't romantically involved with, so this was a little out of Sam's comfort zone. Still, he reasoned within himself, it was Blaine. He loved Blaine and was secure enough in his own masculinity to admit his friend was really attractive. He was fun to be around, supportive and kind, had an awesome voice and really, really gorgeous brown eyes….

Oh, shit.

Staring at his ceiling, Sam Evans wondered why it had taken him so long to realize he had a crush on his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

All thoughts (well, okay, not all, but most) of his crush on Blaine were forcefully shoved aside the next day when they, along with the rest of the glee club received a Facebook update.

_Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Adam Crawford._

Though Blaine had obviously been preparing himself for such a thing, it clearly still hurt him. The last thing he needed to deal with was his dumb best friend crushing on him, so Sam resolved to be the best best friend ever. He wasn't going to let Blaine sink into a funk like he had during the fall.

Thanks to a horrifying afternoon spent with Google and Web M.D., Sam was pretty sure Blaine had been clinically depressed. Sam hadn't liked reading about that disease, but he forced himself to do so, wanting to be prepared in case something similar happened again.

Fortunately, though sad, Blaine didn't get that hollow look in his eyes and didn't start withdrawing. If anything, he grabbed a tighter hold on the friendships everyone extended to him (though he was sure to tread carefully with Tina, not wanting to encourage her crush).

Everyone did their part in making sure Blaine knew he was totally loved and in integral part of their group.

Brittany (and wow, had their breakup been surreal. Sam never transitioned from boyfriend back to friend so easily before) brought Blaine cookies and sat close to him, cuddling him whenever possible.

Tina upped the frequency of her complements to the point where things occasionally got uncomfortable, but no one doubted her sincerity. Sam totally got her now, understood her unrequited crush, but wished she'd reel it in a little. She was super smart and had to realize she was acting weird.

Sugar wandered into the choir room one day and simply plopped what had to of been the cutest gray kitten in existence into Blaine's lap with the explanation, "I bought you a kitten!" With Sugar it was usually better not to ask questions, so Blaine simply stroked its tiny head and said thank you.

He named the cat Tony.

Unique took him for coffee and kept them entertained with a running commentary of snark directed at the clothing choices around them. She then took him shopping, dragging Sam along to act as a pack mule.

Kitty stopped herself from insulting Blaine's high water pants for whole week. Everyone was very proud of her.

Marley was her usual sweet self, unsure but offering an ear if he ever wanted to talk.

The guys tended to offer their time en masse, game nights, movies, pickup basketball games, the usual stuff. Sometimes Puck would toss a chaotic idea into the ring and they'd end up doing something slightly insane.

Building a giant slingshot, mounting it to the back of a truck and using it to launch paint balloons at a group of Westborough Baptist assholes protesting a funeral had actually been a lot of fun.

Sam himself made sure to be there for Blaine during quiet times, knowing they could be the worst. Sometimes, during a sleepovers, Sam could sense that moment when Blaine would shift from sleepy to melancholy and he would wrap a long arm around him, desperate to let him know he wasn't alone. _Be a good friend, be a good friend_, he would remind himself as Blaine sighed and relaxed into his embrace.

About a month later and Sam thought all was going really well. Blaine was bright eyed and happy and Sam was completely hiding his crush, which had only grown since he'd allowed himself to acknowledge how he felt.

Or, at least he thought he'd been hiding his crush, until Sugar snagged his arm and practically frog marched him into the costume shop one Monday before glee.

Before you could ask what was going on, Sugar silence him with a glare. "Look, I think I speak for everyone who's not deaf, dumb and blind when I say you and Blaine would be happier if you'd nut up and admit that you're stupid in love with each other," Sugar said, crossing her arms and giving Sam a wholly unimpressed look. "And, since Blaine's the only person convinced that you're firmly Team Hetero, you're gonna have to be the one to cowboy up and save the rest of us from months of watching you two make pitiful heart-eyes at each other."

Sam stared at her, wide-eyed and shocked. "What?!"

She snorted. "Default blonde himbo might work on some people, but there's more going on in that head than you let on. You know exactly what I'm talking about. The big Bi elephant in the room that you somehow thought you were hiding from us."

Flushing, Sam began to pace. "It doesn't matter. Blaine's my best friend. He doesn't think about me that way."

"Boys," Sugar sighed, kicking his ankle with the painfully pointy shoe to stop his path around the room. "You're all hopeless. Sam, Blaine likes you. Let's just say he'd react a lot differently to a song from you than he did to Tina."

"But…."

"No buts, just think about it," she said before breezing out of the room.

So he did.

He thought about it through glee (lesson of the week, Reveal Yourself). He thought about it through a study date with Blaine, who smiled at him, warmth and something more in his gorgeous, amber brown eyes. He thought about it while selecting a song to sing on Thursday. He thought about it as he offered to sing when Finn asked for volunteers.

Taking a deep breath to relax, he strummed the first notes of the song on his guitar, taking comfort in the familiar motions. All eyes were on him, though only one pair really mattered this time.

_I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
Is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place.  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued.  
Such a contridiction, do I lie or tell the truth.  
Is it fact or fiction,  
Oh the way I feel for you.  
_  
Almost everyone looked annoyingly pleased, letting Sam know that Sugar had been telling the truth and he hadn't been as subtle as he thought. Blaine was smiling at him, supportive and warm, but clearly oblivious to Sam's intent.

Cowboy up, Sugar had said.

Okay.

Locking his eyes with Blaine's, he began the chorus.

_So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh, I want you to know.  
But then again I don't. It's so complicated._

That got Blaine's attention. He blinked, eyes flying wide and bowed lips parting slightly in an O of surprise. Sam could feel a hot blush staining his cheeks, but he continued on, determined to finish the song.

_Oh..just when I think I'm under control.  
I think I got a grip.  
Another friend tells me that, I'm always on your lips.  
They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.  
Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.  
But think of what I'd  
be losin', if your answer isn't yes.  
_  
His voice shook a little, but Blaine had begun nodding, still obviously gob smacked, but the reaction was encouraging.

_So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, It's so complicated._

Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited.  
So long for someone like you  
Oh, what do I do.  
Oh should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
I want you to know,but then again I don't.  
It's so complicated..  
It's so complicated..  
It's so complicated.  
Ohh..

As he trailed off, he saw a happy little smile creeping onto Blaine's face and he was gazing back at Sam with that look in his eyes, the look Sam couldn't define but knew he wanted to see directed at him all the time.

Grinning, Sam returned to his seat by Blaine, who whispered, "Coffee after?"

"Yeah," Sam breathed as they sat back to listen to their friends sing a variety of songs. His hand, dangling down between their chairs, brushed Blaine's and they both took a breath but didn't move away, instead allowing tentative fingers to tangle.

After glee let out, they made their way to Blaine's car, quiet and self-contained.

As he closed the passenger side door, Sam felt an attack of nerves, wondering if he'd somehow read the situation wrong, but those thoughts were cut off when he turned to Blaine and found himself caught in a kiss.

It was soft and sweet, but no less perfect than those of heated fantasy, close lipped and little tentative until Sam responded, pressing closer and sliding a hand up to cup the back of Blaine's neck. He sighed, lips parting slightly and Blaine took that as an invitation to nip at his mouth, initiative Sam highly approved of.

Eventually, they broke apart, breathing hard and staring at each other with wide, lust blown eyes. Licking his lips, red and puffy from their kisses, Blaine said, "Sam… I didn't know… I thought you were…."

Sam knew what he meant and shrugged. "I have no idea. Woke up one morning and realized that, instead of just knowing that your super attractive, I'm totally attracted to you. Took a little getting used to the idea, but yeah…."

Smiling, Blaine laced their fingers together. "Super attractive?"

"Well, yeah," Sam replied, a little embarrassed. "You're nice, smart, talented… My best friend and then when I realized… I want to kiss you… I…."

"I know," Blaine said with a sigh. "It was sudden for me too. Just… You'd slept over and I came down to the kitchen and you are making omelettes and you smiled at me… it hit me like a brick, but I was too scared to lose you as a friend and I thought you were straight, so I didn't say anything."

Gripping Blaine's hands tighter, Sam said, "You won't. Never. We're best friends first. Always."

"Okay," Blaine murmured, then pressed another kiss to Sam's lips. "Sam, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Sam smiled and chuckled. "You know my answer is going to be yes," he teased, then bit his lower lip. "Be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Blaine laughed, then turned on the engine. "Though an argument could be made that we've been quasi-platonically dating for a while now, coffee sounds like a good first date."

"You just one excuse to go for coffee," Sam joked, stuffing a hand into his pocket and pulling out a tube of Chapstick, coating his lips thoroughly.

"Coffee with you," Blaine said and Sam smiled, tuning the radio to a station and listening to Blaine sing along as they drove.

When they parked in the small lot behind the Lima Bean, Sam grabbed Blaine before he could ask the car, pulling him into a kiss, deeper than the ones they'd shared outside the school. Blaine hummed in appreciation and Sam sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

Finally sitting back, Blaine blinked dazed eyes in Sam's direction and grinned broadly. "Coffee lip balm."

"Espresso. Like it?"

"Yes, but I don't know how I'm going to be able to _not_ kiss you now," Blaine murmured, lunging for Sam again.

"That's kind of the point," he mumbled into Blaine's mouth, losing himself in the heady sensations.

They got the coffee to go… And Blaine didn't even complain when half of it went too cold to drink, left untouched as they pursued other interests.


End file.
